Dragon's Prey
by Sami-Nii Pantera
Summary: Belated B-day/Xmas Present to BlueDemon13. Enjoy you briber.


**Disclaimer: **I in no way shape or formown BLEACH or any of its characters. It is all owned by Tite Kubo, however Tomoyo Tsuyuki is owned by BlueDemon13 and I own Lyla and this story so BITE ME PEOPLE WHO TRY TO SUE ME!

Yes, yes I know I haven't updated but now I have a laptop so hopefully I'll update more. This story is a belated BDAY present to BlueDemon13 and for her love of a certain boy genius captain :) Also, if you love crack stories there are two new authors on a joint account called _ShitsandGiggle-Thecracktwins _and I reccomend you read there story Sebastians Kitten. which is a crossover from Hayate the combat butler and Kuroshitsuji ( Black Butler ). They're in my favorites if you wanna check them out.

Now without furtherado I present to you this present and I hope you like it my little seagull! ENJOY!

_Dragons Prey :_

As the snow falls, you can't help but think how fragile and beautiful it is. To see how each flake itself is different, yet so similar to its bretheren as it falls to the ground. I feel, owever, that I am more a snowflake then a reaper. So white...so fragile...so innoccent. Cold, yet calming to those around me. Soul reapers aren't suppose to be like snowflakes. They're suppose to be like fire. Dangerous, random, feared by all. Or like a boulder: Sturdy, patient, dependable. Not a day goes by that I wish I wasn't Tomoyo " The Snowflake " Tsuyuki, a ' generous ' nickname given to me by squad eleven.

" Hey 'moyo, you around here? " I turned my head to see a full head of blue stand out from the white ground below. It was my best friend Lyla, who was the new lieutenant of squad 13. Since Renji was finally promoted to captain of squad 5, Rukia became his lieutenant since momo said she did not feel right with someone as her new captain and went to work in squad ten. And since I was the daughter of Ukitake I filled in the lieutenants seat in division 6 underCaptain Kuchiki. A mouthful I understand, but the truth nontheless.

" Yes, Lyla. I'm up here." Her head tilted slowly up as her eyes gazed at me on the roof. She flashed me her usual smirk as she climbed the building to sit next to me. Her blue hair was caked with snow, which she seemed very displeased about. My hair was the same shade as the snow, so it didn't really matter if it landed on me.

" So, what's wrong 'Moyo?" I blinked at my friends bluntness as I processed her question.

" What do you mean?" This got me a deadly glare from my dear friend.I put on my best confused face as I could to try and fool her. Then Lyla reached for something inside her Shihakusho, and before I knew it I was smacked across my head with Lyla's sake bottle, breaking in in the process. " OWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR LYLA-ONII-SAMA!?" My voice went up in a childish manner as her long forgotten nickname slipped past my lips.

" Do you really think Lying to me is the smartest thing to do Tomoyo?" Lyla then pulled out a bottle of Bacardi and took a swig. If I didn'tknow better, one would think she could be related to Rangiku. " Tomoyo, I've known you almost my entire life. I know when you are truley happy and I definatley know when somethings bothering you. You may not think it, but your green eyes are a dead giveaway to your emotions. So I ask again. What's wrong?" I lowered my head, allowing my hair to shield my face. The snow started to lighten up, leaving behind its evidence behind that it was actually here.

" I don't understand how they accepted me to be a soul reaper. I still think they did it because I'm Captain Ukitake's only heir." I heard a sigh next to me and I looked, only to be met with Lyla's cobalt blue eyes.

" Tomoyo Jushiro Tsuyuki. How dare you say such an idiotic thing. Uh-oh. She used my full name.

" Lyla?" She stood up, blocking what little sun was out today. She may be only 5'2, but she can look menacing when she wants to.

" Please don't tell me this has to do with that damn Snowflake thing?" My face heated up a little as I lowered my eyes from her. " Tomoyo you know damn well that Ikkaku spread that just to bug you, right. Hell he bugs you so much I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly had a crush on you." I laughed at Lyla's explanation.

" But I don't deserve to be a soul reaper..."

" Tomoyo, weren't you the one that stopped that hollow from possesing Head Captain Yamamoto? Didn't you heal Captain Unohana and the majority of the fourth squad with your kido when no one else could after that accident from squad twelve? Lyla grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me up from the ground, bringing me to eye level with her. My knees were slightly bent so I could match her height. " Aren't you the one that stopped my father, Kenpachi Zaraki, from killing me in a blind rage when I told him I was his own flesh and blood. If you never would've used that powerful hado on him I would'nt have anylimbs right now." She had let go of me, but I could still feel her grip. She turned around to pick up her bacardi bottle. " You have the power of a soul reaper, so why shouldn't you be one?"

" But all I ever use are kido spells. My strength doesn't even compare to any one, especially yours..." Tears started to swell in my eyes as the taunting of the 11th division rang through my head. I didn't even notice Lyla stopped moving. " You're brave, you have the strength of a 1000 warriors, no one can beat you except for Zaraki. If I am to be a soul reaper then I want to be like you-" CRACK!

My breath halted as I could see the glint out of the corner of my eyes. Lyla's Zanpaktous, Kurayami no akuma, had stabbed through the roof on each of my sides. Caging me in. Her face was an inch away from mine. Purple veins were protruding from her temples as her blue eyes slowly changed to black and yellow. Like that of a hollow.

"...Believe me when I say this Tomoyo. Being me is the last thing you want to do." Her voice. It sounded...dark. Slowly and carefully she pulled out her zanpaktous, as they grazed by my hair. I could feel her spiritual pressure pulse through them. She turned around and sheathed her swords, walking towards the edge of the roof. " By the way-" She turned around one last time, her eyes back to normal. " I was sent by your captain, apparently there's something important he has to discuss with you before he leaves on that mission with Ukitake and Shunsui."

"GAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" Lyla smiled and winked at me before she jumped to the ground and shun-po'd to her division. I quickly scrambled and grabbed my sword, Okami no Miko, and made my way as fast as I could to my captain. " OH MAN HE HATES IT WHEN I'M LATE!" I landed on the roof of my captains quarters as the smell of cherry blossoms assualted my nostrils. I ran insde, slamming the door behind me accidentally. " Gomen'nasai Kuchiki Taicho. I recieved your message late. If I would've known sooner I-" When I looked up instead of seeing those usual slate gray eyes I was welcomed by a mess of white hair. Slowly I lowered my eyes and was greeted by an all to familiar ( and very welcomed) handsome face. " H-Hitsugya Taicho!" I couldn't stop the blush that krept up my neck and face.

" Good afternoon Lieutenant Tsuyuki."

" Hitsugaya Taichou, if may I ask what are you doing in the sixth division and where is my captain?" Captain Hitsugaya had walked closer to me until I could actually feel the ice radiating off of him.

" He left three hours ago on a misson with Captains Ukitake and Shunsui. I was the one who sent Lieutenant Suta for you. Though it took a bit longer than I would've liked." His mouth started to twitch in irritaion and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so adorable. He looked at me and smirked a bit which made my face redder than I would've liked. For a while now I've had feelings for the young Captain, but I didn't dare make any advances since it looked like he was with Ms. Hinamori.

" Then what is it you want with me Captain?" He started to walk around me now.

" Well you see I have a few tasks to attend to but my lieutenant is no where to be seen...like always. I was wondering if you would accompany me so I won't have to go by myself."A bunch of dirty thoughts swam through as I pictured myself doing certain 'tasks' with Captain Hitsugaya. ' DAMN YOU LYLA FOR MAKING ME A PERVERT!) " Lieutenant?"

" Huh? Oh of course Captain. How could I say no?"( Yeah how could I say no to that sexy face of yours...CRAP!)

" Well then shall we?"

" Hai Taichou~"

6969696969696969696969696969 696969696969696969696969

Gosh. When he said tasks I wasn't expecting 4 hours of nonstop writing. I banged my head against the desk, shuffling what little of the papers I had left. Next to me were four huge piles of the paperwork I finished off, each about the same height as me. " Rangiku needs to start doing her work."

" Then you try telling her." I looked over at the desk opposite of me. Captain Hitsugaya had his glasses on as his hand moved furiously trying to get done. " Apparently even if I am her captain the alcoholic never listensto me." He paused for a moment and looked over at me. " Wow you did those faster than I expected."

" Yeah well, when you have Kuchiki Taichou as your superior you learn to work fast." I rubbed my hands as they began to ache from all the writing. " Even so we never have this much work to do."

" You can thank my lieutenant for that. But thank you for your help Lieutenant Tsuyuki, without you this would've took me twice as long."

" Oh don't mention it Captain Hitsugaya. I'm glad to help you." He smirked a little bit.

" Actually for your hard work you may use the squad ten bath house to relax if you like. Majority of the squad is out either training or dissappeared with Rangiku so it should be empty."

" I shouldn't really, I still have some work to do at my squad." Captain HItsugaya looked at me with what seemed like a sad face before walking over to the desk I was at.

"Please, I would feel bad if you don't, just think of it as a return in helping me."

" Well yes but, that still doesn't excuse me from my duties as a lieutenant. And with my captain gone on a mission I don't have much choices." Captain Hitsugaya smirked then.

" Lieutenant Tsuyuki, are you disobeying a direct order from a Captain?" I blinked once, then twice. Confused by his words. " I'm telling you now, that you HAVE to use the bath house. But you're saying no, which means you're disobeying your posistion as a loyal soul reaper and Lieutenant." I flew up from my seat standing eye level with him.

" GAH! I am not!" His smirk grew even wider."

" Oh but you are. And what would Captain Kuchiki think of a subordinate who didn't follow the rules, AND has been missing from duty for a couple of hours."

"...Are you...BLACKMAILING ME?!" He only laughed and didn't answer my question as I hung my head in shame and defeat. I have to say, he looks good when he's being evil. " Guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He smiled triumphently. " I swear though I think you're pushing me so much just because you want to see me naked." Hitsugaya's face turned 30 shades of red before he turned away from me and huffed.

" I am not! How dare you accuse me of such a perverse thing!" He was so adorable I couldn't help but laugh. In which his whole body turned red at my amusement.

" What ever you say Captain~ I'm heading to the bathhouse." Happily I skipped out of his office after getting my revenge and down the 10th barrack halls to make my way to relaxation.

6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969696969696969 6969696969696969

The hallways were decorated with various calligraphy and paintings of deep blue flowers, a majority of which were daffodils. I was already sweating from the humidity coming from the bath house and I wasn't even in the room yet. As I opened the door the heat hit me full force as I undid my uniform a little to allow me some air. The bathhouse was seperated into two different parts, one for the men and one for the women. I went through the door with the lady on it and found my self in a locker room and another door on the other side that must've led to the bath for the girls. I grabbed a complimentary white robe and undressed myself. Even though I was alone I still blushed as I took off my underwear and bra and quickly slipped on my robe. I always have a feeling that someone is watching me so I guess that's why I blush so much. I grabbed a small bar of soap and some bath beads that were hanging out of an open locker ( Hopefully the owner won't miss them) and made my way through the other opening. As soon as I entered the room steam immediatly surrounded me, shrouding me in its beauty. The floor was made of a type of wood so no one would trip and fall from the water, it was mostly closed in with walls surrounding it and a roof that was painted like the night time sky. I went towards the edge of the bath and felt the water, it was pleasently warm. Not too hot and not too cold, perfection. I hastaly removed my robe and got into a crouching position.

" GERANAMO!" (A/N: Or however the heck you spell that -_-) I jumped in holding my legs as I was immediatly submerged under water. The crystal blue water was evenn more amazing as you could see small etchings on the bath's floor. It was pretty deep since I had to put some effort into reaching the top. As my head broke through the surface I took in a deep breath and started floating on the water. " Wow, I feel like I'm in heaven. Oh, I almost forgot the beads!" I swam back to the edge and grabbed the beads and trough them into the water, spreading them as far out as I could. Soon enough bubbles started to foam at the top until the whole bath was a large pot of bubbly goodness. Each bubble was a different color creating large rainbow in the water. The warm water was so much more soothing than the weather outside, even though I do prefer the cold every now and then. " Haaah. Now this is more like it!"

" Wow, that's alot of bubbles for just one person."

**END! Just kidding! Well just for now atleast. Hope you guys like this part of the one shot, and hopefully I'll post the other part soon! Who do you guys think walked in on Tomoyo in the bath? It may not be who you think! And HAH! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BRIBING ME BLUEDEMON13! REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZz!**


End file.
